The aim of this Phase I research is to develop laboratory data and a theoretical model on an innovative and new concept of a continuous flow system for the gelation of alginate microencapsulated hybridoma cells and the transfer of the resulting gelled alginate spheres from a toxic calcium environment to saline. The primary purpose of the experiments is to see if is possible to control the capsule residence time and produce uniformly reproducible capsules. A secondary purpose is to enhance the volume of monoclonal antibody production over that now achievable by batch procedures, and minimize serum usage. A laboratory scale non-sterile, Plexiglas free-fall and packed bed wash column will be set up for measurement of the physical- chemical parameters. The alginate drops from a drop former on top of the free-fall column are gelled into capsules on falling into a calcium chloride solution. The capsules are continuously transferred to a moving bed wash column where the calcium solution is replaced by saline. The parameter range for continuous and stable operation will be measured. Simultaneously a theoretical modeling analysis will be undertaken. Employing the data and theoretical results generic relations will be set out to define optimal operation and scaling laws in terms of the system parameters.